


Little Things

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2010 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little things that make it worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Something Sweet
> 
> Written for Midnight in honor of my sixth writing anniversary. I hope you like this, sweetie! Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-9-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was so subtle he didn’t even notice at first. Of course, being chained up in a bloody bathtub was enough to cloud anyone’s observation skills. But still, by the time he moved out of the Watcher’s flat he was starting to get a clue.

She added crushed Red Hots to his blood to give it some flavor.

When it was her turn to feed him, she gave him more than the bare minimum of blood so he would be stronger.

She slipped in bags of human every couple of days.

She gave him extra cookies.

In short, Willow took care of him and Spike had no idea why.

Except…

He remembered what she’d been wearing when he kidnapped her in high school.

He offered to turn her, to keep her, after the wolf left, and he meant it even if he hadn’t been able to follow through.

He didn’t harp on her for the Will Be Done spell blowing up in their faces.

He wanted to make her smile and ease the sadness in her eyes.

He wanted to do something nice for the witch who was the only thing making his current existence bearable, which was why he was sneaking into Willow’s dorm room at midnight carrying a teddy bear with an emerald bracelet wrapped round its wrist and a single white rose. He was thankful that everyone was at the Watcher’s so he could do this. Wouldn’t do to come face to face with the Slayer. She wouldn’t understand and he had no desire to try and explain himself.

Spike set the bear and the rose on Willow’s bed and tucked the little card in front of the paws. The card wasn’t anything special, just two words, but they were heartfelt. He gave the room a quick glance then slipped out as quietly as he’d entered.

The next night, Spike sat in the corner of Giles’ living room and watched the others from over the top of the book he wasn’t reading. Buffy was complaining about having to do research. Anya was reading a magazine. Xander was surreptitiously trying to wipe Twinkie filling from the page of the book in front of him and Giles was glaring at Xander as he cleaned his glasses. Willow…Willow was looking at him from her spot on the couch and absently playing with the emerald bracelet on her wrist. He met her gaze and she smiled at him, a real smile that reached her eyes and lit them from within.

Then she mouthed two words at him. _You’re welcome._

He was still chipped. He was still more or less at the mercy of the very people he’d tried to kill on several occasions. But for the first time Spike felt there might be a little bit of light on the horizon, and it was all there in Willow’s smile.

-30-


End file.
